Suture passers are medical devices that can be inserted through a surgical wall (e.g., an abdominal wall) and then used to release a suture in a surgical cavity (e.g., a peritoneal cavity) or retrieve a suture from the surgical cavity. Suture passers are often used to repair a wound within the surgical wall following a surgical procedure. Such a wound can, for example, be formed by an endoscopic port during an endoscopic surgical procedure. To repair a wound, a suture passer is typically loaded with a suture and inserted through the surgical wall and into the surgical cavity at a point adjacent one side of the wound in order to deliver a suture into the surgical cavity. The suture is then released from the suture passer, and the suture passer is removed from the surgical wall. The suture passer is subsequently reinserted through the surgical wall and into the surgical cavity at a point adjacent the opposite side of the wound in order to grasp a portion of the suture located within the surgical cavity. The suture passer and the grasped suture are then removed from the surgical wall so that the suture can be tied off to close the wound.